Living with Organization XIII
by Ixcythan
Summary: A new girl is let into the organization. She wants to keep impressing them, but she keeps embaressing herself. Then after a while she decides to just have fun. When she learns to do that, she even falls in love with someone. does he love her back?
1. Meeting of Embarresment

Living with Organization XIII (13) 

This OC is based on results of quizes I have took, and if you want I would put up the link to those quizes on one of the next chapters. If not just don't say anything about the quizes. Oh and please review!

Chapter one: Meeting of Embaresment.

I was new to the organization. I was quite frightened too. The leader Xemnas, was who I met first. He was actually the only one I had met so far. I thought he was a bit...creepy, and if he as weird, I couldn't imagine what the other 12 looked like. He said that there would be a meeting tomorrow (which he said yesterday so, the meeting is today) so I meet the rest of the members. I was nervous, and was about to faint. If I didn't make a good impression on the members than it would be hummiliation for eternity! I decided I would act really serious, just like Xemnas did. I thought that was how everyone else acted. It was about time to leave so I removed my jeans and put on the balck pants. Then I put on my coat and boots and started to walk out the door. I teleported to the entrance of Castle Oblivion. I knocked. No one answered so I knocked again.

"COMING! COMING!" said a guys voice.

The door opened. I was expecting for Xemnas to open the door so it caught me by surprise when someone else did. In front of the door was a guy with red hair.

"Um...Hi" i said

"Hey, you must be that new girl, I wasn't expecting this!" he said

I gave him a questioning look then entered the castle.

"What's your name?" I asked

He smirked, for a reason I didn't know of, "The name is axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he said

I was just standing there like an idiot not saying a word 'cause I wasn't paying any attention to him what-so-ever. I was looking around the castle which in my surprise was so very...white.

"I asked if you has my name MEMORIZED!" he yelled

His yelling got my attention...I felt a bit embarresed I wasn't paying attention and with that I had to tell him the truth and told him no. He slapped his forehead as if I was dumb.

"The name is Axel, A-X-E-L, now do you have it memorized?' he asked

"Um...sure," I said

"good, now I'll show you to your room," he said

"Ok..." i said

Then a guy with some kind of guitar like thing was there.

"Hey Demyx! This is...um...what is your name?" axel asked

"My name is Xkiyu," I answered i said blankly.

"Hey Xkiyu! I'm Demyx!" The other guy replied.

"Well duh!," were my thoughts but instead of saying that and getting myself hated I just asked him a question.

"What's that in your hand?" I asked

"This? Oh it's my sitar!" he said

I gave him a questioning look. I've never heard of it before.

"S-sit-ar?" I replied.

"Um...YEAH!" he replied in an enthusiatic way.

He started to play it. He was good, and then I noticed something. There were water clones surrounding him...dancing... i stared in amusment. His element was water, like mine. Then the music stopped and so did the dancing water.

"cool isn't it?" he asked

"Yeah," i said still impressed.

"Oh yeah well...Watch this!" said Axel

Then all of a sudden fire surrounded us and the floor became extremely hot. I hated it and decided to put the fire out. If i could anyway. I was a bit afraid that I would just make steam since he was probably stronger than me. Then I heard music and a tidal wave came from behind me and put out the fire all at once.

"We don't want to burn our guest before she even gets a chance to meet everyone, Axel," said Demyx

Even though I was greatful he stopped Axel from frying me alive, I was soaking wet. I had a bad temper, but I decided to not show it now. My eye twitched a little then I calmly asked for me to be shown to my room. The boys agreed and showed me to a room. Demyx said that his room was the one right next to me and If I needed anything I would just have to knock. Then the intercom came on-  
-----------

"Everyone, including our new guest it is time for the meeting. Please meet me in the scheduled meeting place."

----------

I put my luggage down on the bed of my room and stepped outside. I was dry by now. Then I noticed something. I didn't know where to go. I decided to knock on Demyx's door to ask him if he could show me. I hoped he hadn't left yet. I knocked.

"COMING!" I heard a voice say from inside.

The door opened.

"Oh hey! What do you need?" he asked still enthusiastic.

"Could you show me where to go for the meeting?" I asked a bit nervous that I had to ask someone for help.

"Sure, hold on!" He said then went back in his room for a minute than came out.

"this way," he said and motioned his hand for me to follow. So I did.

After so much walking he told me that the place was through those doors and pointed to a large double door. He opened it for me and I walked in. It was also pure white with 14 large thrones in it. I saw Xemnas. Demyx floated to a chair and sat down.

"Your chair is right there, Xkiyu," said Xemnas pointing to one of the large thrones. I floated to it to sit down. Then after a few more mintues three more people came in. Then he meeting started. I felt a bit uncomfortoble in a large and hard throne.

"as you know we have a new member!" said Xemnas. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Her name is Xkiyu," he said. Then he started to point around and start naming there names.

"That is Xigbar, that's Xaldin, that's Vexen, That's Lexaeus, That's Zexion, That's Saix, That's Axel, That's Demyx, That's Luxord, That's Marluxia, That's Larxene, and the one next to you, who is the youngest member is Roxas." he said. I remembered everyone cause well, everyone was unique. "Everyone, treat Xkiyu nicely for her first few days so she can become confortable here." he said Then he was about to announce that the meeting was over until the most embarresing thing happened to me. I fell out of my throne. Face flat, on the floor. I could hear Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Larxene laughing while the others snickered. I let out a dull "ow..." and everyone started to laugh hard. I struggled to get up without success and rubbed the right side of my face.

"Um...Xkiyu, are you ok?" asked Xemnas.

"Su..." I was about to say then I felt someone lift me up off the ground all the way. I looked up it was Demyx. He was holding me by my waist and my face was an inch from his. I didn't know that I let a blush creep onto my face.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, how cute!" yelled Larxene which made everyone snicker.

I gave her a death glare and she yelped. For, I was famous for my icy death glares that could scare anyone.

"Anyway, the meeting is over!" said Xemnas, breaking the silence and snickering. I walked back to my room. Still embarresed. If I had a heart it would be beating 10 times fast. Then I heard music come from Demyx's room. He wasn't playing it, cause I knew this song. It was one of my favorites. So I didn't mind and listened to it. Then I heard a sound of a guitar trying to do the melody but was messing up a few times. I'm guessing it was Demyx trying to play along with his sitar. If I wasn't so embaressed of what happened to me at the meeting with him, I would've shown him how to play along with the song. I was able to play many instruments. Like the guitar, drums, even the saxophone and a few more. I loved the drums the most though. I decided I would wait to play them when Demyx wasn't around so he wouldn't hear me. Plus I didn't want to mess him up. I layed down on my bed. I was already bored. Then I heard a knocking at my door. I trudged to the door and opened it. It was Roxas.

"HI," I said

"Hey, i was wondering if you wanted to spar!" he said

"Um...ok," I said

"Axel and Demyx are coming too," he replied.

"um...ok," I said

"Follow me!" he said extremly happy.

I did. He brought me to a large plain.

"here it is!" he said

"wow, it's big," i replied

"I KNOW!" he yelled.

I looked around. It was huge and green. I was so glad to actually color. Then I saw Axel. We walked up to him. After few minutes, Demyx was there too.

"I want to spar with the newbie," said Axel

"Axel go easy on her!" said Roxas in a concerned tone

"I don't mind," i said

"What if he hurts you?" asked Roxas, worried

"My body regenereates fast," i replied

Everyone gave a bit of a surprised look, then went back to a normal look.

"Okay, so I'm sparring with Roxas and Axel's Sparrign with Xkiyu," said Demyx

Everyone including me gave a nod in agreement.

Then out of no where two spinning things were summoned by Axel. Then he charged at me and hit my side.

I couldn't breath, "Ow," I let out, I was in so much pain.

----------------End of Chapter---------------

Me: I can't wait to write the rest of the fight in the next chapter. Hooray!

Axel: I'm going to kick your ass.

Me: eep...-runs away-


	2. The fight and the surpirising end

Chapter two: The fight and the surprising end 

Me: Hooray! Second chapter!  
Axel: Finally, I can kick your ass!  
Me:um...-hides behind Roxas-  
Roxas: Don't bring me into this Demyx: Axel, leave her alone!  
Axel: NEVER!  
Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -throws cookies everywhere-  
Axel, Demyx, Roxas: -Sweatdrop-  
Roxas: she's gone inasne Demyx: See what happens when you mess with people Me: ANYWAY! Back to the story.  
Axel: ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
Me:O.O -types story super fast-

I still felt the pain in my side from Axel's hit. Then my body finally started to regenerate to where I could stand. Thank god, is what i thought. Then I decided to get payback for that hit, I looked up and Axel was once again charging at me. I dodged the attack. I was greatful too. Then I summoned a really awesome giant sword. It was all wrapped up in tape. I knew what weapon this was. In my life before, as Yuki, I had used this weapon. I took the tape off. It was a sword made of scales. (credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. If any of you have watched or read Naruto, you know this sword is based off Kisame's.) I made water rise then I made it take form of two sharks. With enough concentration that is. Then I made the sharks charge at Axel. It was a direct hit.

"What the Hell is that tecnique!?" he yelled

I saw that Roxas and Demyx were staring in amazment. They had already stopped sparring. Then I took my sword andgently placed it on Axel's arm. He was confused at this move, since it didn't hurt him at all. Then I pulled back as hard as I could scrapping up his arm, and taking flesh with it. He cried out in pain. So i stopped attacking. I walked up to him.

"um...sorry, are you ok?" I asked

"Do I look OK?" he asked

"s-sorry," I apoligized again

"It's alright," he said

Then Demyx and Roxas came running up to us.

"That was awesome, Xkiyu! Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Demyx

"I don't remember," I said

"AMAZING!" yelled Roxas

"thanks," I replied

"HELLO!? ANYONE NOTICE SOMETHING HERE!?" yelled Axel a bit frustrated

"Oh yeah..." I said then I placed my hand on his forehead

"What are you doing? I don't think I would have a fever!" said Axel

"I'm healing you," I said

"Huh?" he asked

"Just look at your wounds,"

The wounds were healing at a rapid pace. Then they were healed.

"I'm going back to my room," I said

"Yeah, me too," said Demyx

"Wanna spar Roxas?" asked Axel

"SURE!" the hyperactive boy replied

"Wanna walk back together?" asked Demyx, from behind

I turned around and smiled.

"Sure," I replied

While we walked back to our rooms, we talked.

"So, what do you think of the organization so far?" asked Demyx

"Scary, creepy, hyper," i replied

Demyx chuckled a bit at my answer.

"It's true, " i said

"Yeah...I guess, so," he agreed

I loved his laugh. It sounded so childish. I looked up at him. I thought he was cute. I started to blush. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I knew that I shouldn't! And that I won't!

"Eh?" he asked looking at me in a strange way

"What?" i said

"Your face...it's red," he answered

I didn't know I was blushing furiously, crap, i had to get away from him. Then I noticed that we were already in front of our rooms.

"Um..bye?" i said

"Oh, bye, " he said the walked over to his door.

That was close, I thought to myself. Then I looked up and saw Larxene, in my room.

"oh hi," I said

"HEY!" she said

"What are you doing here?" i asked

"I wanted to talk to you," she said

"OK..."

"It's nice having another female,"

"Really,"

"Plus, Your stronger than I thought,"

"How do you mean?" i asked

"I saw your fight with Axel, you kicked his butt," She said while laughing

"Anyway, want me to show you around?" she asked me "we can get to know each other while I do,"

"Sure, " i replied

"Follow me!"

I followed her out of my room. The first room she showed me was the kitchen.

"here's the kichen, and that room next to it, is the dinning room," she said "So, is there anywhere in particular you want to be shown?" she asked

"no, not really, just important places, so i won't get lost," I said

"Okay!"

"What's your element?" i asked her

"Electricity!' she yelled while a lightning bolt struck behind her.

O.O

"What?" she asked me

"N-n-nothing" me voice barely got out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an hour and Larxene had finally showed me around the castle.

"Hm...It's getiing late," she said

"Are you hungry?" she asked me

"No," i replied

"Ok, but it's about time for dinner, you don't have to attened, if you don't want to, you and I could just talk," she said

"sure, but aren't you hungry?" i asked

"i usually don't get hungry," she said

"Oh ok,"

I walked with Larxene back to my room and opened the door ushering her in.

"So, what do you..." I was about to say until Larxene interupted me

"FIGHT ME!" she roared

I let out a little meep. "Uh..o...k...larxene...if...you...want," i squeaked

"GOOD!" she yelled then I lightbolt suddenly stricked infront of me.

I summonded my sword. Then I blasted water at her. I hit. I had felt a sigh of relief escape my lips.

"GOD DAMMIT! DIE!" she yelled charging at me with kunai.

'crap...' I thought to myself

Then she through her kunai at me and when she got close, instead of hitting me, she took my sword away. I gave a little smirk. I knew what I could do to damage her now.

"What that smirk for huh? I just took your weapon!" she said in a confident voice.

Then sharp scales came out of the handle of my sword she was holding in her hand. She quickly let go. her hands were all scrapped up now.

"I'm gonna get revenge for that!" she said, while charging at me

Then she hit me in my chest then to my surprise gave a shocked look.

"What the...?" she replied

"What is it?" I asked, curious

"I-i I..."

"SPILL IT!" I yelled

"I felt a heartbeat." she said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: oooooooohhhhhh interesting Axel: GAH! how'd you beat ME!  
Larxene: AH! SHE'S ALIVE!  
Axel and I: -sweatdrop-


	3. A nobody or a somebody?

A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating recently. I really am. Oh and Thank you to all my reviewers! (except ToMeWithLove) Oh and PLEASE, NO FLAMES! 

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or it's characters. The only thing I own is Xkiyu.

Okay, I can't exactly put links on here for some reason. But I went to quizilla and memegen for the quizes. If you want to know the exact links, they'll be in my bio.

Recap of chapter 2 

* * *

_...Then she through her kunai at me and when she got close, instead of hitting me, she took my sword away. I gave a little smirk. I knew what I could do to damage her now._

_"What that smirk for huh? I just took your weapon!" she said in a confident voice._

_Then sharp scales came out of the handle of my sword she was holding in her hand. She quickly let go. Her hands were all scrapped up now._

_"I'm gonna get revenge for that!" she said, while charging at me_

_Then she hit me in my chest then to my surprise gave a shocked look._

_"What the...?" she replied_

_"What is it?" I asked, curious_

_"I-I I..."_

_"SPILL IT!" I yelled_

_"I felt a heartbeat." she said_

* * *

**Chapter three: A Nobody or a Somebody?**

"..What?" I asked

"A HEARTBEAT!" she yelled "I felt one, I swear I did!"

"Y-your lying!" I yelled

I wasn't so sure of myself. I knew it was impossible for me to have a heartbeat, since I didn't have a HEART! I lifted my hand and put it over my chest, where my heart, if I had one, would be.

Thump, Thump

I jumped at the feeling.

"What the..?" I said "Impossible!"

Just then, Demyx and Axel came running into my room.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?" yelled Demyx

"Seriously, we could here you guys out where we were eating!" said Axel

Just then I fainted.

When I woke up I was in my bed with Larxene, Demyx, and Axel hovering over me.

"She's AWAKE!" yelled Larxene

"We, see that..." said Axel

"Uhhhh...what happened?" I asked. "My head hurts,"

Demyx and Axel explained what happned when I listened.

* * *

What Happened when you were fainted. 

"Do you think she's ok?" asked demyx

"Do you THINK SHE'S OK!?" yelled Larxene

"Lets put her on her bed, come on," said Axel

Axel lifted Xkiyu up bridal style and 'accidently' dropped her'. She landed head first.

"AXEL!" Demyx and Larxene yelled in unison.

"What?" Axel said

Demyx sighed and then picked Xkiyu up and put her on her bed gently. Without dropping her.

"Anyway, what happened?" Axel asked

"I decided to fight her, to see how strong she was," answered Larxene

"Who won?" Demyx questioned

"Nobody really, I stopped when I--- nevermind," Larxene said.

"Tell us!" Axel whined

"She'll tell you when she wakes up," Larxene said

"Fine." Demyx pouted.

* * *

"AXEL! YOU DROPPED ME!" I yelled 

"Yeah... uh...sorry?" he said

I sighed.

"So..." Demyx started

"So...What?" i asked

"Larxene said you'll tell us what happened when you woke up!" he replied

"Oh..yeah..." I said, sighing. " Larxene, what did happen? I can't remember,"

Larxene came up to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Remember, the heartbeat," she whispered

"Oh...yeah," I said

Then I blacked out once again.

Everyone started to fan me and shake me, trying to me to wake up, finally I did.

"Ok! Tell them!" Larxene shouted "Before you pass out again!"

"Ok, I think I have a heart," I said, like it was something simple.

Then Demyx and Axel passed out. It was funny to watch. Larxene and I started to burst out laughing.

Then Larxene reminded me of something.

"If you have a heart, that means your not a nobody! And if your not a nobody then you can't be in this organization! We can't tell Xemnas!"

"Yeah, your right,"

"Of course I am!"

"But, we can't hide this from him forever!"

"We can try..."

* * *

End Of chapter

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry, this chapter was extremely short! I just had to update really badly! I'l try to make the next chapter longer and more interesting!

* * *

Ok! Probaby during the 5th or 6th chapter there's going to be a TWIST! You'll never guess it! And if you did, kudos to you. (but you won't know your right, until I write it so keep watch) 


End file.
